Neck Long The Brachiosaurus
Description Neck Long is a young robot Brachiosaurus and one of the main antagonists in One Night At Dino's. Appearance Neck Long is a 10-year-old orange Brachiosaurus guitarist who works at Dino's Diner along with Dino, Terry and Topselina. He holds a green electric guitar and is usually left-handed. His eyes are aqua blue; a bit like his friend Terry's skin/scales and his neck and tail are long (giving him the name "Neck Long"). Also he wears a white shirt under a dark blue sleeveless jacket and red leggings as his choice of clothing. His endoskeleton completely silver with blunt teeth. It also has a long neck and tail design with a sharp ribcage and spikes along the neck. In One Night At Dino's Quickverse, Neck Long looks exactly like his usual ONAD1 counterpart except with a lack of clothing. In One Night At Dino's 2, Neck Long's jacket is torn at the back. He is missing his head and right leg, has no covering on his tail, left hand and left foot and a tear in the right sleeve of his white shirt, also revealing his endoskeleton arm. Behaviour Neck Long is the first to leave his starting position before the others. He goes to the dining area, kitchen, and play area before ending up in the office at the right door. If the player doesn't close the door, then Neck Long will attack, resulting in game over. In quickverse, his jumpscare is a bit more modified where due to his lack of clothing, he will get embarrassed and shy if the player is looking at him. The only moment he will attack is when the player puts the map up so he/she is not looking. This gives Neck Long a chance to jumpscare the player, resulting in game over and the player restarting the game. Other Features If the player does not have the map up in quickverse, then Neck Long will not attack due to his shy outlook. It is revealed in quickverse that despite his embarrassment of his clothing lack, Neck Long has fun trying to catch the flashlight shine; a bit like a cat trying to catch a laser pointer. This proves that Neck Long is a very fun and playful character. Sounds Neck Long laughing while trying to catch the flashlight beam. No file Neck Long's jumpscare (WARNING: Loud!). No file Trivia *Neck Long was actually created by a guitar punk band who was trying to raise money for charity. But however, they were not allowed to keep him so they sent him to work at Dino's Diner. *Unlike the other Pre-Animatronics in quickverse, Neck Long is the only one who could get embarrassed by his own unclothed body. *He has the same guitar talent as Bonnie from Five Nights At Freddy's. *Also in quickverse, Neck Long can be seen on the map hiding in the laundry until 6AM. This is unusual due to that none of the Pre-Animatronics appear to be doing that. See Also Teen Neck Long (the new and improved version of Neck Long in ONAD2) Phantom Neck Long (the burnt version of Neck Long in the upcoming ONAD3) Nightmare Neck Long (the nightmare version of Neck Long in the upcoming ONAD4) Category:Males Category:Pre-Animatronic Characters